The kinds of hot pepper paste are largely classified into a conventional hot pepper paste which uses meju for hot pepper paste made by mixing soy and cereal in a constant ratio and an improved type hot pepper paste made by using koji instead of meju for hot pepper paste.
The conventional hot pepper paste is made by a step for mixing the resultant prepared from procedure comprising dipping and cooking starchy raw material and then mixing it with malt extract to proceed a liquid saccharification procedure with meju for hot pepper paste, dried red pepper powder, salt, etc. to fermentat and age it.
The improved type hot pepper paste is made by a step for mixing koji which is obtained by dipping or hydrating and cooking starchy raw material and then cultivating Aspergillus in it, with a table salt, cooked starchy raw material, etc.; a step for aging the mixed material; and a step for mixing the aged material with starch sugar, dried red pepper powder, etc. As the starchy material, a wheat flour or polished wheat which has a supply-demand and a unit cost of the raw material and, a processing suitability of the raw material easy for a mass production is mainly used.
As a measure which is available for the mass production, and is for enhancing a quality of hot pepper paste, in the improved type hot pepper paste, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2011-0017619 suggested a method for preparing koji for rice hot pepper paste with a high enzyme titer, which comprises a step for preparing a koji with a high enzyme titer by cooking a rice raw material limited to from 4-percent to 12-percent polished rice to make 30 to 32 percent by weight of moisture content, and delaying an aging speed of the gelatinized rice to prevent a growth decline of Aspergillus by controlling a moisture content and temperature to 35 to 38 percent by weight and 30 to 38° C., respectively through the procedure for containing the moisture, and a step for improving a taste and flavor of the rice hot pepper paste by using the koji.
However, in the case of the prior art as above, although stickiness on a surface of rice can be somewhat reduced, since the lower the polishing level of rice, the contents of a fiber in the rice, there are problems that the degration rate of Aspergillus is decreased, and the enzyme titer becomes lower due to the decrease of the growth of Aspergillus, and also there is occurred the problem that a mouthfeel of hot pepper paste is decreased.
In order to solve the problems of the prior art as mentioned above, the present inventors developed the method for preparing hot pepper paste with the improved taste and flavor by isolating and selecting a new strain, Aspergillus oryzae CJ KY from traditional meju, the strain exhibits high amylase and protease activity with wheat flour or polished wheat, soybean and the like as a substrate, and makes the flavor and taste property such as palatability and sweet flavor (fruit flavor), delicious meju flavor, etc., better, and then, by using such strain in preparing hot pepper paste, and the hot pepper paste prepared by the preparation method, and then have been completed the present invention.